


Como cuidar de um coelho

by Sacalulas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacalulas/pseuds/Sacalulas
Summary: Yixing conduzido um lugar de procedência duvidosa, acaba saindo de lá com um híbrido de coelho para cuidar, tendo o problema de que o Zhang não sabia cuidar nem de si, quem dirá de um híbrido de coelho. Mal sabiam ambos que entre carinhos e cuidados o amor iria acontecer mais rápido do que imaginavam
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente... Essa é uma história extra que eu pensei enquanto eu escrevia amor de híbridos, cujo eu vou deixar o link nas notas finais caso não conheçam....
> 
> Capítulo betados bela Gabi, a mulher que deixa o capítulo tão perfeito pra vocês.
> 
> Capa feita pela @/oh_tatunnie, trabalho maravilhoso, apreciem essa obra de arte ❤️❤️

Yixing tinha alguns acordos para serem revistos com algumas empresas coreanas, sua empresa na China vinha dando lucro, o bastante para poder reter direitos de outras marcas, estas sendo coreanas para expandir o mercado e a influência de sua empresa. 

Um dos seus poucos amigos Huang Zitao, lhe acompanhava, como um dos chefes de agenciamento de propaganda de uma das maiores empresas da China, a _Tencent_. Zitao era uma peça importante para a compra de marcas coreanas e a venda de seus produtos na China, entretanto, valia ressaltar que como amigos de longa data, o Huang tinha gostos estranhos. Já era de conhecimento de Yixing que o rapaz não se envolvia com mulheres, apenas com homens, e julgar isso não lhe cabia.

Depois de um dia cansativo, cheio processos extensos de compras de direitos de imagens e ações, o Zhang queria ter o prazer de ir para o hotel e dar uma passada longa no SPA que lá tinha, porém fora convencido pelo seu amigo a ir em um lugar de procedência duvidosa.

A enxaqueca assolava a mente do rapaz como um tambor imperial de Guanzhou. Yixing acabou cedendo e foi, colocou seu terno novamente, afinal, homens de alta classe devem ser vistos com roupas que condizem ao seu financeiro, já dizia Durkheim. 

Partiu com o motorista coreano até o lugar que foi informado por Zitao que claramente podia se passar por um coreano comum, seu sotaque era inexistente, sabia falar com êxito cerca de dez línguas perfeitamente, era algo que a profissão pedia, não só para Zitao mas para Yixing também.

Estavam num teatro nobre no centro de Seul, servidos com uma piña colada mais um whisky para o Zhang. A baixa luminosidade e um lugar reservado ocupado por apenas um grupo de pessoas por mesa, deixavam o ambiente mais acolhedor. Estofados em veludo e abajures rendados em babados, trazendo a iluminação a tons âmbares. Deixava um ar de mistério ao ambiente. O cheiro de charutos cubanos, misto em cigarros suíços e perfumes masculinos, trazia de modo subliminar ao chinês que as pessoas que frequentavam ali eram da mais alta classe coreana. As atendentes andando entre as cabines, pois sim, a privacidade era total. Mesas grandes, com suas áreas delimitadas em bancos de estofados relaxantes e cobertos com veludo. Andando até a cabine disposta a si o Zhang viu que as entradas eram dispostas ao palco e um painel de cerâmica japonesa subia dos bancos, criando a sensação de que aquela cabine era única no ambiente inteiro.

As atendentes com sorrisos grandes, trajando apenas lingeries e saltos altos com adornos bonitos e sutis, aquilo tudo estava deixando o chinês inquieto, afinal, Huang era gay, por que estaria ele num lugar como aquele? 

O olhar de expectativa de seu amigo para o palco era grande, esse que permanecia escuro. Yixing tomou um gole no whisky, sentindo a atmosfera conflitante do lugar com a sua, que clamava por apenas uma cama, isso enquanto as luzes brancas iluminaram a cortina vermelha carmim do palco.

Uma mulher, que claramente não era asiática, veio andando num salto alto e um vestido vermelho de seda, que abraçava suas curvas realçando o decote e os cabelos em fios dourados. Ela chegou próximo ao microfone e respirou fundo atraindo a atenção de todos. Olhos claros delimitados por uma marcação sutil, nariz arrebitado e lábios de cupido moldavam bem o seu rosto, era claramente uma das mulheres que o Zhang se envolveria sem problema algum, mas com certeza não levaria para a casa. A voz suave e melodiosa ressoou no microfone enfeitiçando as pessoas que a assistiam, mal sabiam os homens que o trabalho dela era esse, seduzir e fazer os rapazes gastarem dinheiro. 

— Boa noite senhores, sei que estão ansiosos já que hoje temos um material bom, mas antes iremos saudar os patrocinadores… — Daí em diante Yixing se desligou da voz melodiosa e passou os olhos pela tela de seu celular, abriu seu aplicativo de mensagens dispensando alguma doida que achava que tinha chances consigo.

Yixing era um _business man_ _,_ um homem de negócios, tinha que ter rendimentos, não alguém para dar despesas.

— Bom, senhores aqui presentes. — As luzes ao final ficaram amareladas em dourado, com um sorriso no rosto e segurando o microfone com as unhas decoradas ela andou até o canto do palco fazendo o salto reverberar dentre o teatro. — Vamos dar início ao leilão de híbridos. O primeiro deles, de Hatomugi, um peixe da região de Hokkaido no Japão.

Yixing estava abismado, seu amigo, um dos únicos, havia lhe trazido para um _leilão de híbridos_ , não que ele não gostasse de híbridos, achava fofo, mas de acordo com o conjunto de leis presente na China, ele não poderia voltar para casa com um deles.

Uma espécie de aquário entrou sobre rodinhas no palco e logo foi iluminado pelas luzes. Uma mulher, de estatura pequena e orbes negras com a íris dourada, nadava com sua cauda escamosa, era uma sereia. O torso desnudo revelava os seios grandes, a pele de peixe brilhosa num azul cobria desde a cauda, até às costas, deixando a região da barriga, os seios e os braços à mostra, fechava-se no pescoço onde haviam guelras. Ela estava serena, um sorriso simples pairava em seu rosto, começaram os lances e por mais que ela fosse extremamente bela, os homens ali buscavam entretenimento sexual, não algo para se prender num aquário. 

Passaram-se longos minutos até a mulher que falava ao microfone fechar a peça em exibição sem lance algum. Seria extremamente difícil apagar da sua mente aquela híbrida, era um tipo de beleza que não se encontra nem no mundo dos sonhos. Ao ser rejeitada o sorriso se abriu ainda mais, mostrando dentes como os de tubarão, pontiagudos e afiados, sem muita perda de tempo logo ela estava sendo retirada do palco.

Seguiu-se o rumo do leilão, enquanto o Zhang discutia com seu amigo.

— Zitao, eu não acredito que você me trouxe aqui, estão leiloando vidas, vidas Zitao! — esbravejou em tom moderado para que a conversa não saísse dali. — Uma vida não tem preço Zitao, porra. Achei que soubesse isso tanto quanto eu.

O Zhang estava decepcionado, primeiro consigo por ter se deixado levar, e depois pelo Huang, que lhe arrastou a essa sinuca de bico.

— Eu vim aqui atrás de um em específico, e se você não comprar nenhum eu compro e te dou. É só pensar que você pode estar salvando esses híbridos bonitinhos e fofinhos de serem violentados brutalmente, por que é isso que essa penca fétida de velho faz com bichinhos desse tipo — falou severo, deixando um Yixing de olhos arregalados e queixo caído.

A dor de cabeça parou na hora, só de assimilar que os vários híbridos que foram comprados antes estavam ali para apenas serem usados sexualmente.

— Senhores, temos uma joia rara, esse daqui chama Wu Yifan, híbrido de Lince da Malásia. Já teve seu primeiro cio e ele matou seu antigo dono.

Ao dar a informação final o híbrido entrou, acorrentado no pescoço, tornozelos e punhos. As orelhas de felino e olhos castanhos escuros, cabelos negros e uma cauda similar à de um gato. Ele estava como os outros híbridos, apenas com peças íntimas. O corpo a mostra mostrava uma possível desnutrição, o rosto mais pálido e o semblante feroz falavam que ele morreria de fome, mas não seria tocado por nenhum daqueles dali.

Yixing viu o lampejo de ímpeto brilhar no olhar do Huang, que já se preparava com a placa em mãos esperando a mulher abrir o leilão

— Senhores? Estão prontos? Que comece o leilão!

— Cinquenta mil dólares! — Huang disse alto, após levantar a placa primeiro que todos os outros ali.

Yixing mais uma vez estava surpreso com o rapaz ao seu lado, porque o olhar que o felino direcionou para a mesa em questão fora mortífero.

— Cem mil dólares. — Uma voz grossa ressoou, provavelmente um velho querendo “adestrar” o gatinho malcriado.

Zitao cerrou os olhos e olhou para Yixing, que não entendia mais nada. O Zhang apenas engoliu seco e viu a raiva subir no rosto de seu amigo.

— Quinhentos mil dólares — falou de uma vez, surpreendendo todos ali, deixando claro que o híbrido de lince seria seu.

Ninguém ousou dar mais lances, enquanto isso o híbrido era levado até a mesa deles.

— Tirem as algemas — ordenou severo, com uma postura que Yixing vira poucas vezes.

— Mas... senhor? Ele é perigoso... — questionou um dos homens que traziam o híbrido.

— Não me questione! — exasperou-se, dando um tapa firme na mesa e fazendo todos se assustarem, menos o híbrido que permanecia impassível.

Logo o lince estava na porta da cabine, sem algemas. 

Wu Yifan não tinha medo, era um híbrido felino, suas garras e dentes davam conta de todo o trabalho que teria, mataria quem fosse preciso em busca da sua liberdade, mas...

— Eu disse que eu viria te buscar, Kris. — O Huang falou sorrindo, olhando para o outro que ficou surpreso.

— Taozi? O príncipe? — respondeu se aproximando e segurando o Huang pela gola, levantando-o do chão.

— Sim, Fanfan, — sussurrou sorrindo — me desculpa por demorar tanto.

— Senhores o último objeto de leilão! Pode entrar, Kim Junmyeon, híbrido de coelho. Seu tamanho e estatura corporal são acima da média fazendo com que pareça um humano comum, com exceção das orelhas de coelho; já teve seu primeiro cio.

A mulher voltou a falar, tirando a atenção deles.

O híbrido entrou acanhado no palco, coberto apenas por uma cueca preta. Tirando as orelhas amarronzadas e o rabinho felpudo, não falariam que era um híbrido. Yixing sabendo da informação que o Huang lhe deu faria de tudo para comprar aquele coelho.

Ficou impressionado com o que Zitao havia falado para si, queria cuidar do híbrido, se soubesse teria comprado todos os anteriores. Via o corpo tenso. Era magro, com uma definição, músculos aparentes e um cabelo bem aparado. O rosto um pouco assustado passando uma imagem dócil e inocente, estaria o Zhang interessado? 

Yixing não sabia dizer, mas o sentimento inicial estava ali, queria cuidar do rapaz que estava em cima do palco.

— Prontos? Que comece o leilão!

— Cem mil dólares — gritou levantando a placa e cruzando as pernas, era uma facada no bolso, entretanto, preservaria o máximo de vidas possíveis.

Um velho sobrepôs sua proposta, dobrando o valor, o que fez Yixing se enraivecer.

— Setecentos e cinquenta mil dólares. — Yixing devolveu e mais uma vez o silêncio pairou o auditório, até mesmo o híbrido ficou surpreso.

— Vendido! — A mulher finalizou.

Pouco tempo depois, dançarinas ocuparam o espaço do palco e parecia que nunca houve um leilão de híbridos, com exceção dos mesmos que estavam em diversas cabines. Junmyeon chegou, junto com uma pasta de documentos, acompanhado de um homem maduro, com dentes amarelados e os óculos pendentes na ponta do nariz.

— Vou fazer a documentação dos dois — falou seco com um tom de soberba.

Lendo o contrato, Yixing percebeu diversas coisas extremamente problemáticas, que não faria questão nem de se ater para não perder o sono, apenas assinou a papelada, assim como Huang e logo foram deixados a sós com os dois híbridos. O Zhang olhou para o coelho do seu lado que tentava parecer confortável, mas qualquer coisa feita ao seu redor o deixava em alerta e assustado.

— Seu nome é Junmyeon correto? — perguntou baixo vendo o rapaz, pouca coisa menor que si, assentir.

Yixing se virou para encarar o hibrido melhor, mas acabou assustando Junmyeon, ele estava claramente com medo e frio, então o Zhang retirou o próprio paletó, observando as mãos do híbrido tremerem ainda mais, seus olhos também se encheram de lágrimas. 

Yixing sentia-se horrível naquele lugar, principalmente por Junmyeon.

— Fica tranquilo, não irei fazer nada com você — murmurou entregando o paletó, incentivando que o Kim vestisse para se abrigar. — Zitao, vamos, não tenho estômago para ficar aqui, no hotel você me conta a história do tigre aí. — Apontou.

— Lince — corrigiu Yifan, bravo, ouvindo Zitao rir da situação.

Yixing chamou um carro executivo de sua empresa para que voltassem para o hotel, havia um pequeno espaço atrás, livre, onde os quatro poderiam ir tranquilamente, não houve muita demora, visto que Yixing era bem impaciente e muitos conheciam essa característica sua.

Ao entrar no carro Zitao logo abriu o frigobar, retirando uma garrafa d'água e a oferecendo primeiramente aos híbridos, ambos aceitaram, o que amenizou o clima do lugar. 

O Huang logo começou a conversar com o híbrido de lince como se fossem velhos amigos, restando a dupla deixada de lado em um silêncio um pouco incômodo. O Zhang tinha um certo interesse no híbrido de coelho, nunca tinha conversado com um, nem ao mesmo visto de perto e por causa disso encarava as orelhas marrons do mesmo tom de seu cabelo, com uma certa devoção, queria acabar com o silêncio entre eles, e assim o fez.

— São de verdade? — perguntou apontando para as orelhas do rapaz. O outro pegou elas pela ponta, delicadamente, e as dobrou para baixo como se pudesse esconde-las de Yixing. — Eu não vou fazer nada com você, eu já disse, nunca vi um híbrido antes e é apenas curiosidade — continuou olhando para o rapaz que lhe encarava timidamente. — A propósito, meu nome é Zhang Yixing.

Estendeu a mão ao híbrido, estava um pouco sem jeito. Yixing não sabia o que fazer, não queria que o outro pensasse coisas absurdas de si ao mesmo tempo queria se aproximar. Não era muito bom com relacionamentos que iam além do âmbito empresarial, então não tinha muito tato com a situação inusitada.

— Kim Junmyeon — falou num tom baixo, segurando a mão de Yixing e dando um aperto suave. Ninguém nunca havia lhe tratado com tanta formalidade, o pessoal do petshop sempre lhe deu desprezo e palavras cruéis.

— Quantos anos você tem, Kim? — chamou pelo primeiro nome, pois não tinha intimidade para declarar o nome próprio do coelho, na verdade se sentia um intruso ali.

— Não precisa ser formal, senhor Zhang, eu fico tímido — comentou rindo baixinho, cobrindo a boca e puxando o terno do outro para se esconder do olhar do executivo a sua frente.

A luz vermelha no painel se acendeu e o Huang apertou o botão, os dois híbridos permaneceram se encarando, prevendo o que viria.

— Senhores, irão querer descer no estacionamento ou na porta de entrada? — perguntou o motorista de modo polido sem nem olhar o retrovisor.

— Estacionamento interno — respondeu o Huang sem perder tempo.

E lá estavam o quarteto no elevador de luxo, indo até o andar presidencial. Uma pena que pelo horário o SPA estivesse fechado, no dia seguinte o Zhang iria tirar proveito daquela sessão do hotel, visto que não teria nada para fazer; pensou isso até olhar o híbrido vestido de cueca e seu paletó, teria um grande tempo pela frente, tempo de muita dor de cabeça.

— Zitao — chamou o outro humano que logo lhe retribuiu o olhar.

— Já entendi, precisamos comprar roupas para eles. 

— Vamos amanhã de manhã — decretou vendo o olhar arregalado do amigo.

— Me deixe dormir até mais tarde, Yixing — choramingou.

— Não, ninguém mandou me arrastar para aquele leilão. Vamos amanhã de manhã bem cedo, evitar os tabloides de fofoca.

— É, você tem um bom ponto — comentou frustrado. — Fan, me acorde cedo amanhã.

— Acorde por sua conta. — Yifan falou revirando os olhos e cruzando os braços.

— Por favor, Fanfan! — implorou apertando suavemente as bochechas do híbrido.

— Argh...Tudo bem. 

Logo saíram do elevador, onde o Zhang foi seguido pelo híbrido de coelho e o Huang foi seguido pelo híbrido de Lince até seus respectivos quartos. Yixing abriu a porta dando passagem para que Junmyeon entrasse e o coelho se pôs dentro do quarto um pouco receoso, observando tudo que podia, até mesmo o humano, quando ouviu o barulho da porta fechada.

— Eu vou tomar banho. — Apontou para o banheiro tendo o olhar atento do híbrido sobre si.

— Quer que eu lhe acompanhe? — perguntou receoso vendo o rosto do outro retorcer.

— Não! Meu deus, o que ensinaram pra você? — Se alterou sem perceber.

O híbrido se retraiu, contraiu os ombros e a coluna, encolhendo-se em si, fechando os olhos e esperando que fosse agredido ou algo do tipo.

— O senhor não vai fazer nada? — Junmyeon perguntou baixinho com medo.

— Fazer o que? — Devolveu vendo o outro levantar o rosto e lhe encarar.

O Zhang permaneceu sentado na banqueta, virado para o híbrido, esperando que ele terminasse, mas Junmyeon ele estava com tanto medo.

— Me punir senhor. Eu aprendi que quando um híbrido desaponta seu dono, o dono pune o híbrido. — Olhou para o humano, vendo o rosto de horror que Yixing fazia e então não restou dúvidas, ele seria devolvido, portanto permitiu que lágrimas descessem de seu rosto.

— Porque está chorando? — Yixing se aproximou. Segurou as mãos do híbrido levando-o para que se sentasse na cama. — Me conta Junmyeon, por que está chorando? — questionou carinhoso vendo o outro surpreso.

— O senhor vai me devolver, e eu não quero voltar.

Nesse momento o Kim desabou, soluçava alto enquanto escondia o rosto.

— Não vou te devolver, Kim — concluiu decidido, fazendo o outro levantar o rosto e lhe olhar.

— Mas o senhor está bravo comigo — retorquiu o coelho para o Zhang novamente.

— Não estou bravo com você.

— Não? 

— Não, agora pare de chorar — pediu terno, olhando com carinho para o híbrido, não queria fazer mal a uma criatura tão quebrada assim. — Eu lhe daria um abraço, mas não quero ser invasivo com você.

— Eu gostaria de um abraço, senhor Zhang — afirmou o outro de forma tímida, com as mãos no colo e as orelhas caídas.

— Depois do banho, vou separar a toalha e roupas pra você, as deixarei no banheiro e me espere aqui. 

Viu o híbrido afirmar que sim e limpar o resto de lágrimas que persistiam em seu rosto. O Zhang abriu sua mala vendo o que servia no rapaz, a sorte era que seus tamanhos eram parecidos, pegou seu short de pijama e uma camisa mais despojada, além de uma de suas cuecas; detestava dividir roupas, mas não queria deixar o coelho seminu no seu apartamento, aquilo era deselegante, mesmo ele sendo "bonitinho". Fofo, talvez? O chinês não sabia pôr em categorias, mas talvez atrativo demais para um homem hetero.

Colocou as roupas em uma das pias do banheiro e separou a toalha, encheu a banheira para o híbrido e assim que saiu do banheiro apontou para a porta atrás de si e saiu andando para que Junmyeon fosse até o cômodo. 

Yixing apoiou-se na bancada, alisando o cabelo numa medida de controlar a franja desfeita que pendia em seu rosto, acabou vendo o momento exato em que o coelho se despia de seu paletó deixando à mostra um rabinho balançante, de um lado para o outro. As costas articuladas numa musculatura firme. Isso mantinha a atenção de Yixing no outro; um, dois, no terceiro passo Junmyeon se virou.

— Obrigado, senhor Zhang. — Uma reverência de gratidão foi-lhe dada, noventa graus de curvatura, aquilo era muita coisa, mas entendendo a situação do híbrido, coube ao empresário apenas uma risada, deixando o coelho com um rosto de dúvida.

— Pode me chamar apenas de Zhang, ou Yixing, senhor é muito formal para amigos — comentou vendo o outro assentir com um sorriso mínimo em seus lábios e andar apressado até o banheiro.

O Zhang pediu uma pizza enquanto o híbrido se banhava e o aguardou sair, visto que Zitao não lhe respondia, já passava da meia noite, portanto o buffet do hotel havia acabado, não poderia descer para comer, queria algo bem gorduroso, não fazia ideia sobre o que o outro comia. Pediu hambúrgueres refrigerante e uma salada também, de tudo um pouco, até por que ele não tinha comido apropriadamente e pensava que o híbrido também não.

Assim que Junmyeon saiu do banheiro — já vestido — o Zhang lhe informou sobre o que tinha comprado para a janta, não houve tempo do Kim falar mais nada, pois o humano logo se enfiou no banheiro. 

Por incrível que pareça sua enxaqueca havia passado, enquanto caminhava ali percebeu um aroma de menta, principalmente na banheira, achou que era dos produtos de higiene pessoal. 

No quarto, o híbrido estava entediado, com fome também. Junmyeon se sentiu feliz pelo humano lhe respeitar, mas não convivia com humanos — sem ser aqueles do petshop — e eles não eram os melhores exemplos que o Kim conhecia, então tinha um certo receio, mas ainda assim pensava no sorriso de covinhas e no cabelo negro. 

Resolveu andar pelo quarto, abriu a geladeira — só tinha água e miojo —, ligou a TV vendo que estava passando um programa bobo para humanos novos. Foi finalmente para a sacada, vendo assim a Seul da madrugada. Luzes e mais luzes de prédios que o encantavam, não era igual ao petshop onde ficava num cubículo apertado ou convivendo com outros híbridos.

Depois de um tempo Yixing saiu do banho também vestido, mas faltava apenas a camisa, percebeu que tirando a tv ligada o quarto estava silencioso demais, mas a brisa refrescante não mentia, a sacada estava aberta; logo entendeu o que se passava, pegou uma de suas camisas de linho, cujo usava para dormir quando seu pijama estava sujo e foi conversar com Junmyeon. 

Com a mínima movimentação de cortinas o chinês viu as orelhas cumpridas se virarem em direção ao barulho com seu portador junto. Viu quando as bochechas assumiram tons mais quentes, diferentes do branco amarelado comum de sua pele, o nariz franziu levemente e os lábios se abriram na espera de uma palavra que não veio. Yixing, enquanto terminava de se vestir, se focava na reação alheia, pois tinha medo que fosse invasivo. 

Ainda permaneciam em silêncio, agora com o chinês sentado ao lado do coelho enquanto ambos olhavam a imensidão brilhante que era aquela cidade, embaraçados demais para falar algo, porém com anseio que um assunto surgisse.

Estaria Yixing estranho?

Ele era uma pessoa direta, falava reto e curto, embora gostasse de flertar, ele não gostava de perder tempo e enrolar. Limites muito bem delimitados entre relações físicas e profissionais. Ele se se mantinha uma pessoa reservada, até mesmo restrita, fazia um bom tempo que não conversava de modo descontraído com alguém que não fosse Huang Zitao e sua governanta Mei Qiyi. Sentia seu corpo cansado, mas não estressado, todo esse sentimento de proteção pelo híbrido teria lhe revigorado? Nem ele sabia, mas tinha certeza que a enxaqueca havia sumido e o sentimento de letargia também, restava apenas a fome e a vontade de conversar com o coelho sentado na poltrona ao seu lado.

— Está com fome? — perguntou vendo o rosto claro do outro, iluminado pela luz da cidade, se virar para si, com um leve assentir o chinês se permitiu continuar: — Pedi comida para nós.

— Posso perguntar o que, senh… Zhang? — O coelho ouviu a risada do outro ao quase ser chamado de senhor.

— Pizza de presunto com lombo e queijo, hambúrgueres, uma salada grega, batata frita e refrigerante — contou animado olhando para a cidade com um sorriso no rosto, mal viu que a face do híbrido retorceu.

— Senhor, desculpa, mas eu sou herbívoro. — Tentou ser ao máximo cuidadoso para não zangar o chinês, ele estava sendo tão bom consigo.

— Vegano né? Essa onda de jovens…

— Não, senhor eu sou um coelho, coelhos não comem carne, não conseguimos digerir proteína que seja animal — interrompeu visando acabar com aquela conversa da melhor forma possível.

— Ah... Desculpa, eu não sabia. — Viu Yixing murchar como uma flor seca.

— Desculpa senhor, eu possuo falhas — comentou triste, não queria desapontar o outro.

— Não precisa pedir desculpa, na verdade o culpado foi eu não perguntei o que preferia. Podemos pedir batatas.

O coelho viu o sorriso com covinhas aparecer novamente, o chinês logo saiu disparado em busca de seu celular para pedir a batata para o outro; se assustaram quando a campainha soou, ao mesmo tempo que surgiu a notificação no celular afirmando na recepção que o pedido havia chego, Yixing se foi para buscar o pedido na recepção, com sua roupa informal mesmo. Sem se preocupar muito o coelho ficou no quarto deitado na cama, estava sonolento, quase dormindo para falar a verdade.

Quando a porta se abriu, Junmyeon se assustou levantando rapidamente com as orelhas castanhas se mexendo, localizando o som, enquanto olhava assustado para a porta.

— Sou eu, calma, o Yixing. Está tudo bem? — questionou segurando as várias coisas.

O híbrido não perdeu tempo, se levantou ainda quentinho da cama, fazendo seu cheiro de menta reverberar pela casa, fazendo o outro reconhecer o mesmo aroma do banheiro, ajudando o Zhang a pôr as coisas na mesa redonda, ele coçava os olhos ainda sonolento.

— Sua batata vai chegar, na verdade eu comprei uma porção de batata, mas vai chegar mais, só esperar um pouco caso termine e sinta fome, ok? 

O híbrido não respondeu, caçou os pratos pondo a mesa para o humano, se sentando na cadeira ao lado, esperando seu humano lhe permitir comer para assim poder saciar-se.

— Não irá comer? — perguntou pondo uma fatia de pizza no prato enquanto segurava um hambúrguer na mão pronto para levá-lo a boca.

— O híbrido não pode comer até que seu dono permita. — Junmyeon falou simples, como se aquilo fosse normal.

— Coisa do lugar de onde você veio? — indagou novamente o outro vendo-o assentir. — Então esqueça isso, você não precisa mais seguir essas regras idiotas, entendeu?

— Sim Yixing.

— Então coma.


	2. Vista e zele por seu coelhinho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi meus amores, cheguei com o segundo capítulo dessa belezura aqui.
> 
> Foi betado pela Gabi, que tem me ajudado muito com a escrita ❤️❤️❤️

Yixing acordou cedo, o dia nem estava clareado, levantou vendo as roupas que entregou para o híbrido no dia anterior, dobradas. Sobre o travesseiro um rabinho de coelho marrom a mostra. Junmyeon estava descoberto, vestindo apenas a cueca emprestada. As orelhas esparramadas pela cama enquanto franzia o nariz. Sorriu pela visão fofa e foi começar seu dia. 

Virou um copo com dois dedos de whisky antes mesmo de tomar o café, não iria preparar nada, pois ia descer no buffet do hotel para fazer a refeição inicial. Pegou a toalha estendida em uma das cadeiras da sacada e foi direto para o banheiro tomar um banho, sentindo o estranho cheiro de menta, que quase era imperceptível, talvez seu nariz estivesse se acostumando. Era novo essa fragrância e um tanto apreciada pelo Zhang que adorava um chá de hortelã após um dia cansativo.

Ligou o chuveiro pensando sobre onde levar os híbridos para fazer compras, pensando sobre as próximas reuniões, sobre como iria cuidar de Junmyeon quando fosse voltar. Naquele momento com a cabeça encostada no ladrilho frio do banheiro, Zhang Yixing repensada seriamente seu conceito de empatia, visto que ser empático lhe dava dor de cabeça logo às cinco da manhã, num dia que teria de folga.

Saiu do banheiro após um banho em uma temperatura não muito elevada, para acordar e relaxar, pois o dia tinha previsões para ser quente. Andando pelo quarto já vestido, com sua tradicional calça social e sua blusa branca de botões, ele checava o celular, até receber uma mensagem de Zitao dizendo que já estavam prontos, parados frente ao seu quarto.

— Bom dia — desejou educadamente para não parecer estar de saco cheio logo de manhã.

— Bom dia pra quem, porra? — exclamou o Huang entrando no apartamento sendo seguido por Yifan que se desculpava pelo o outro com um sorriso envergonhado. — Me fez acordar cedo, e agora? — reclamou sentando na cadeira completamente bravo.

— Calma, eu preciso acordar o Junmyeon — devolveu tentando acalmar seu amigo, pois a gritaria poderia assustar o coelho.

— Eu não tô’ bravo com o coelho, tô’ bravo com você que me fez acordar cedo.

O Zhang nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de prestar atenção, apenas caminhou até a cama, se sentando na parte inocupada, chamando pelo híbrido.

— Ei, Junmyeon. Você precisa acordar, coelho — chamou tranquilo como sua mãe fazia consigo. — Vamos coelhinho, você precisa levantar.

Viu o rabinho felpudo mexer devagar e as orelhas ganharem firmeza, localizando qualquer som. O rapaz foi acordando até que levantou e sentou na cama, coçando os olhos, franzindo o nariz ainda letárgico pelo sono, sem saber onde estava. Assim que percebeu que estava próximo de Yixing com Zitao e Yifan lhe olhando ele gritou se assustando, se distanciando do Zhang, o que desencadeou numa queda da cama e um rabinho dolorido.

Tremeu quando sentiu os braços do humano em volta de si lhe ajudando a levantar e a sentar na cama, Junmyeon tocou com a ponta do indicador o rabinho dolorido para ver se estava bem. O latejar com o toque foi responsável pelo gemido dolorido que soltou, o que deixou Yixing bem preocupado; também assustado, visto que sua falta de tato havia provocado o acidente.

— Irei ligar pessoalmente e agendar uma consulta com alguém responsável, acha que consegue tomar um banho? Ou precisa de ajuda? — questionou tranquilo, com o braço do híbrido sobre seu pescoço como apoio.

— C-consigo senhor Zhang, desculpa por decepcionar o senhor — respondeu baixinho retirando o braço dos ombros do chinês e se enrolando no cobertor para ir até o banheiro. — Bom dia senhor Huang, bom dia Yifan — cumprimentou rápido e educado, caminhando com velocidade até o banheiro.

O rosto estava vermelho de vergonha, trancou a porta e voltou a se olhar no espelho; empinou a bunda deixando o rabinho bem amostra no final da coluna e tentou mexe-lo, mas como na tentativa anterior sentiu dor, talvez por hora fosse melhor deixar quieto. Ele estava tão sensível que ao ligar a banheira e sentar-se no mármore para esperar ela encher seu rabinho encostou no mármore frio, gemeu pela dor sentindo o frio da rocha subir da região até a nuca num arrepio nada gostoso de sentir, quase escorregou banheira à dentro, mas se manteve firme.

— Junmyeon, está tudo bem? — falou alto dando batidas suaves na porta, pois o Zhang não queria assustar o outro mais uma vez.

— Está sim, só tive um acidente, mas está tudo bem. — Permitiu-se relaxar quando ouviu os passos se distanciando da porta do banheiro. Ele por mais que fosse grato ao chinês ainda tinha medo.

Enquanto isso, apoiado no balcão da cozinha, do quarto, o Huang contava a Yixing sobre Yifan.

— Não é segredo pra você que eu nunca fui pobre ou tive uma vida na média, meus pais sempre foram muito ricos, minha mãe trabalhava como secretária de alguém importante no partido comunista e meu pai era dono de uma emissora de TV. Depois do casamento de ambos ele acabou unindo forças e investimentos do partido com a emissora, reformulou tudo e deu o nome de Tencent, aí eu nasci. A gente morava em Qingdao na província de Tanjin.

— Nascemos na mesma província! — explicitou Yixing surpreso com o fato de sempre terem sido tão próximos.

— Sim, e morávamos perto da reserva, pois meu pai queria que não tivéssemos contato com a poluição do centro da cidade ou da área industrial. — Viu o Zhang balançando a cabeça em concordância, se tivesse um filho também faria o mesmo. — E foi quando o Yifan apareceu, parecia um filhotinho de gato, éramos crianças. Eu lembro como eu implorava pra ficar com ele, como um gato, já que eu tenho alergia a gatos e por mais que fosse apenas uma criança, eu já tinha noção de algumas coisas; como os olhares ruins que o Yifan recebia e tudo mais. Eu sempre achava um máximo ele ter essas orelhinhas e cauda, mas nunca tive outro tipo intenção nele. Acontece que aquela lei de proibição entrou em vigor quando eu tinha dez anos e já era de conhecimento quase que geral que eu tinha um híbrido em posse. Kris ia até pra escola comigo, estudávamos juntos, tínhamos a mesma rotina, minha mãe tratava o Fanfan como ela me tratava, tanto que ele dormia comigo, ainda lembro que dividimos a cama porque ele tinha medo de trovões — comentou rindo —, mas no final meu pai teve que despachar ele pra algum lugar que eu não sei e tivemos que nos despedir. Para a mídia ele tinha morrido. Fizemos até um funeral, mas meu pai o mandou para um colega dele em Taiwan, para cuidar dele, acontece que depois de alguns anos eu não recebia mais cartas, perdi o Yifan completamente e a última carta que eu enviei pra ele e tive resposta, eu estava prometendo que eu iria achar um jeito de resgatar ele, e cá estamos.

Yixing estava desnorteado, a história era maior do que talvez imaginava, ficou surpreso com a força do laço afetivo que seu amigo tinha com o rapaz, imaginava até mesmo se o laço afetivo que tinha com o Huang valia tanto a ponto do outro fazer algo assim por si. Ficava feliz pelo amigo ter reencontrado seu amigo de infância, até porque Zitao era bem restrito, não era uma pessoa fácil de se chegar, mas era uma pessoa de contatos, provindos de família e boas oportunidades é claro, conhecia uma rede vasta de políticos e investidores que estavam à sua disposição e consequentemente a disposição de Yixing, pois seu amigo nunca havia negado auxílio para si.

— Nossa! — exclamou passando a mão nos cabelos e ouvindo a risada de ambos à sua frente.

— Mas agora está tudo bem, sou grato ao pequeno príncipe, as coisas demoram, mas dão certo — comentou o híbrido de felino.

— Acho que temos que ir para o nosso quarto, Fanfan, o híbrido não levou roupas pro banheiro, não quero deixar o rapaz desconfortável — explicou sinalizando para o Wu levantar e lhe acompanhar.

— Ah! Zhang, olha a cauda dele, é uma região muito delicada, talvez inche. — O felino estava sem jeito para conversar com o outro humano, mas o conselho estava sendo muito bem vindo, afinal Yixing não sabia nada de cuidados para outra pessoa, ainda mais um híbrido.

— Continue, por favor — incentivou afirmando com a cabeça.

— Acione um médico, mas acho que uma pomada basta. Acho que isso é tudo. — Deu as costas após fazer uma curta reverência.

— Ok, obrigado.

Fechou a porta ligando para seu secretário, encheu o copo de whisky e sorveu um gole, não eram nem sete horas da manhã e o Zhang estava preocupado, com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas, mas não estava nervoso, com dor de cabeça como era de costume, estava aflito, não queria ser responsável por machucar um híbrido. 

Junmyeon saiu do banheiro enrolado numa toalha que achou e se limitou a olhar o mais velho com as mãos tensionadas, apertando o granito, enquanto falava ao telefone em chinês, não entendia muita coisa. Não entendia nada, pra falar a verdade, mas achava... "atraente"? Talvez interessante. Não tinha uma informação formada, entretanto era inegável a beleza do chinês.

— Já saiu do banho? Esqueci de levar suas roupas. — Ele comentou separando uma calça jeans dele para que o híbrido usasse e uma camiseta mais despojada para saírem. Separou um tênis, que ficou um pouco mais largo no coelho e entregou para ele.

— Obrigado senhor.

— Junmyeon, não me chame de senhor, sou seu amigo e não seu dono.

— Obrigado — disse tímido sem encarar o outro.

— A propósito, marquei o médico pra tarde, inclusive posso dar uma olhada no seu rabinho? — Viu o híbrido arregalar os olhos, ficar com as bochechas vermelhas, fazendo com que o chinês se retratasse: — O Yifan pediu para fazer isso, pois talvez fique inchado.

— Ah! — exclamou afirmando com a cabeça, vendo Yixing olhar atentamente para as orelhinhas longas, se sentiu tímido e foi às abaixando. — Por favor — afirmou positivamente.

Ainda era presente como lhe tratavam no petshop, a preocupação de ser um produto bonito, não uma pessoa saudável. Não importava se estivesse machucado, desde que não fosse aparente para a pessoa que fosse o comprar. 

Era estranho ter preocupação consigo, ele se sentia um pouco receoso, não confiava totalmente, mas o olhar do chinês era sempre inocente, talvez seria esse o olhar que se tinham para uma pessoa da família. 

Se trocava pensando sobre tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo consigo, era uma grande loucura, mas pelo menos estava com alguém descente; iria tentar ficar amigo de Yifan, afinal híbridos protegem híbridos, era isso que ouvia no petshop, dos outros que eram seu companheiro de estadia.

Saiu do banheiro e parou na frente do grande espelho que tinha frente a cama, sob o olhar atento do outro, Junmyeon se sentia envergonhado, mas não fez questão de olhar para o humano. 

Secando atentamente suas orelhas cumpridas e os fios marrons de cabelo, pensava em mil coisas, principalmente sobre como estava com fome. Abriu o botão da calça e o zíper, olhou para o humano esperando que ele entendesse os sinais passados, mas ele continuava a lhe encarar com aquele rosto de paisagem. O semblante intransponível não lhe dava abertura para imaginação alguma, portanto o coelho teria que agir.

— Yixing, está bravo? — perguntou vendo o chinês negar.

Zhang saiu de trás do balcão e caminhou até o híbrido lhe avaliando.

— Essa roupa ficou bonita em você, pode ficar com ela.

— Mas e o senhor? Perdão... e você Yixing? 

— Junmyeon, eu sou rico, posso comprar mais. Não se preocupe, ok? — Viu o outro afirmar positivamente. — Posso dar uma olhada agora? 

O Kim nem ousou responder, sentia que poderia entrar em combustão de tanta vergonha, apenas deitou na cama com o rabinho felpudo para cima e sentiu o colchão afundar ao seu lado. 

Ele estava nervoso, mas não deveria demonstrar. Tentou ficar o mais normal possível, porém não foi possível, cobriu os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. As orelhinhas atentas se mexiam ao mínimo ruído.

— Eu sei que é embaraçoso, me perdoe por fazer isso, não quero que tenha mais problemas, ok? — Ouviu um "uhum" do outro e focou no corpo ao seu lado, o híbrido tremia e provavelmente seria de nervosismo. 

O Zhang usava todo seu conhecimento para ler o rapaz, entretanto, ele não era um investidor, não era alguém da área de negócios, então o chinês não sabia como reagir ao nervosismo dele.

Via a bolinha felpuda mexer-se timidamente e levou a mão até a região, tocando os pelos marrons e macios, sentindo o corpo do híbrido tremer com o toque. Yixing se condenou achando que tinha feito algo de errado.

— Está doendo? — perguntou atento às reações do outro.

— Um pouco.

Junmyeon sentia dor sim, mas sentia outra coisa junto. 

Ali era uma região muito sensível e com o humano alisando seu rabinho com a ponta do indicador, olhando atentamente para o seu rosto. Sob o toque do outro ele estava arrepiando, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia que seu rabinho teria aquele tipo de sensibilidade. Quer dizer, no cio tinha, mas isso significava que fora dele também ia ter? 

O Zhang sentia o cheiro de menta se intensificar, percebeu que vinha do híbrido e sorriu, era um dos seus sabores favoritos, mas não contaria isso a Junmyeon, apenas a governanta de sua casa sabia desse pequeno detalhe. Viu o rosto do coelho ficar vermelho e o rabinho começar a se esfregar entre seus dedos, achou que o híbrido estava bem.

— Sinto que você está melhor; vamos descer pro café da manhã, depois do almoço iremos ao médico, ok? — perguntou Yixing se distanciando do rapaz, pegando sua carteira e sua máscara, enquanto olhava o coelho fechar a calça, subindo o zíper lentamente.

Saíram do quarto do hotel vendo os outros dois conversando avidamente sobre um tema que o coelho não entendia, era em chinês.

— Zitao, por favor, em coreano — exigiu Yixing olhando para Junmyeon que apenas desviou o olhar para baixo. 

— Se você pretende levar ele pra morar com você, vai precisar ensinar mandarim e cantonês, além do inglês — falou sem dar muita atenção ao que de fato acontecia, soltou um bocejo longo e voltou sua atenção ao híbrido de coelho, olhando as orelhas cumpridas. — Você sabe ler?

O Kim não iria falar que se sentia acolhido por Zitao, ele sempre falava consigo sorrindo, com aquele tom carinhoso, como se soubesse que o coelho nunca fora tratado assim. Era bom receber carinho, mas ainda não estava acostumado.

— Não, não ensinam isso no petshop de onde eu vim.

— Ah, bom, não se preocupe, você aprenderá. — Zitao estava frustrado, mas esperançoso, sentia um pouco de dó do coelho, pois sabia a condição do rapaz. Sem poupar esforços ele levou as mãos até o cabelo castanho do Kim e acarinhou.

Yixing viu o híbrido de coelho se arrepiar e tremer, o rabinho mexia rápido por de baixo da blusa comprida.

— Vamos? — falou Yifan impaciente, não gostava que o Huang desse carinho a outras pessoas, nunca gostou, mas entendia a situação de Junmyeon.

Yixing estava surpreso mais uma vez, pois o híbrido lhe contou que era obrigado a manter uma dieta restrita de no máximo oitocentas calorias por dia; não sabia nada de nutrição, então ao ouvir do Huang que o certo seria ele comer de duas a três mil calorias, ele ficou completamente abismado; não era de se esperar que o Kim havia devorado a batata frita no dia anterior, sendo que no café da manhã tinha comido uma quantidade consideravelmente alta.

Estavam a caminho do centro comercial de Seul quando o Zhang percebia que sua secretária havia adorado o híbrido, Junmyeon era alguém fácil de conversar e agradar, ainda mais de barriga cheia. A forma com que riam baixinho no banco de trás do carro era agradável.

Seria um pouco ridículo Yixing achar que a mulher não dava risadas? 

Ela sempre estava com um sorriso simpático no rosto, muitíssimo educada e competente; afinal, sendo secretária de uma das maiores companhias da china ela tinha que ser uma das melhores, mas ainda assim, o Zhang achava que ela parecia mais um robô do que uma humana; e de fato, parecia. O chinês só não sabia que parte disso era por sua causa, que cobrava uma rigidez acima da média para com os funcionários do seu círculo íntimo, sendo Zitao o único a ser livre disso, visto que estavam no mesmo grau de hierarquia e mantinham uma amizade.

A mulher se divertia vendo o chefe preocupado com o híbrido, era diferente da preocupação que ela lidava no escritório, carregava uma comicidade única, afinal era ela que regulava os horários das refeições de seu chefe, pois se não ele não comia, então ver ele sendo encarregado de cuidar de outra vida, não de um bem financeiro, era engraçado.

— Senhor Zhang — chamou a mulher com o celular em mãos que tinha acabado de despertar. — Precisa tomar suas vitaminas. — Sinalizou com as mãos, pois o mais velho parecia lhe olhar mas não ter a atenção focada em si.

— Ah! Shijie, às esqueci em casa — falou coçando os cabelos em timidez.

— Junmyeon, você precisa me ajudar — pediu a secretária vendo o híbrido prontamente atender o pedido, ela retirou caixas de remédio lacradas de sua bolsa e entregou ao híbrido. — Ele precisa tomar isso, sempre após as refeições, uns trinta ou quarenta minutos depois, ok? 

O Kim assentiu olhando-a entregar as caixinhas juntamente com uma garrafa d'água para o Zhang.

— Como que o Senhor Zhang consegue comandar uma empresa, mas esquece de tomar vitaminas? — questionou o mais novo um pouco tímido olhando para a mulher que gargalhou alto.

Deveria Yixing se sentir ofendido por ver eles rindo de si daquela maneira? Com certeza não, o clima estava tão agradável, a risada do híbrido era tão gostosa que ele se sentia mal de fazer Junmyeon se constranger sempre, queria ser divertido como a Shijie que estava animando o mais novo.

Chegaram nas lojas, e o Zhang acabou dispensando a funcionária, pois queria poder animar o coelhinho também, se negaria em dizer que foi por ciúmes, mas foi.

E surpreendentemente o clima ficou agradável entre ambos, a atendente da loja tratou ambos com respeito, embora que olhasse com desdenho para o híbrido, por mais que o Kim não risse como quando estavam no carro, ele mantinha uma ponta de sorriso no rosto de pura satisfação enquanto se olhava no espelho, escutando a opinião dos humanos mais velhos.

— Essa calça ficou muito bonita em você — afirmou Zitao apontando para o híbrido de costas para si, que olhava para os humanos pelo espelho —, mas acho que um tamanho mais justo ia ficar mais bonito. Você tem pernas bonitas, não é Zhang?

Junmyeon se virou para olhando para os dois um pouco surpreso, ninguém nunca havia falado que ele era bonito.

— Sim, você é realmente muito bonito. — Naquele momento o chinês em questão percebeu o que viria ser uma das manias características do coelho: abaixar as orelhas e segurar suas pontas, quando ele ficava envergonhado e não tinha reação.

Tinha acontecido a mesma coisa várias vezes quando comiam no jantar do dia anterior, ou no café da manhã. O híbrido era de uma polidez à mesa que surpreendia os três, consequentemente sendo elogiado até por Yifan que era um pouco relutante em demonstrações de carinho que não fossem direcionadas ao Huang. Yixing se lembrou atentamente das bochechas avermelhadas, enquanto o híbrido desviava o olhar do seu, timidamente, para o chão no carro quando tinham acabado de sair do teatro, questionou sobre a veracidade das orelhas de coelho tendo a mesma reação como resposta.

E aquela atitude fazia algo dentro do chinês que ele entrava em pane, era fofo, sem dúvida alguma, mas por que ele achava atraente, em conjunto? 

— Sen… Yixing, acha que eu devo vestir o tamanho menor? — Foi questionado pelo híbrido que tentava se normalizar.

— Se for da sua vontade — respondeu deixando o Kim a vontade para provar a roupa.

O que ocasionou no tormento do empresário foi a visão dos glúteos marcados na calça jeans, aquilo ficou constante na mente de Yixing, não como uma visão ruim, mas sim como algo bom. O chinês olhava o rabinho marrom mexer-se timidamente enquanto o rosto de Junmyeon virava para trás olhando para o espelho, vendo como tinha ficado o caimento da calça na parte de sua bunda.

Enquanto o mais velho olhava o reflexo do traseiro do híbrido, sua mente pensava sobre como aqueles pensamentos seriam errados, pois Yixing havia comprado Junmyeon para protegê-lo, não acabar transando com o híbrido e sendo igual aos outros daquele teatro, mas ao mesmo tempo se via impossível perder a visão do rabinho felpudo em contraste com o azul do jeans, mexendo um pouco acima do cós da calça.

O mais velho estava distante e o Kim percebeu, mesmo não conhecendo muito sobre o humano, Junmyeon afirmava que ele não era de falar respostas monótonas, portanto enquanto almoçavam decidiu confronta-lo respeitosamente, não queria estressar o empresário, pois no petshop sempre lhe falavam sobre as punições dos humanos, e o híbrido não queria ser punido.

— Senhor — chamou Junmyeon antes de levar uma garfada de salada aos lábios.

— Hm? — perguntou o humano, deixando de olhar para o além e focando no rosto do rapaz frente a si, percebeu o rosto ficar levemente rosado e as orelhas perderem a firmeza, mas ainda se mantendo em pé.

— Eu fiz algo de errado? Não queria gastar tanto o seu dinheiro, me desculpa senhor Zhang. — As orelhinhas abaixaram, assim como o olhar.

— Não tem problema Junmyeon, eu levei você para comprar roupas justamente para comprar roupas, não precisa pedir desculpas. — O Zhang só conseguia pensar no quão adorável o rapaz a sua frente ficava daquela forma e quão problemático aquilo era. — Quantos anos você tem, Jun? 

— Em idade humana, acho que eu tenho vinte e cinco. — Passou a contar nos dedos com o cenho levemente franzido mostrando preocupação, tinha até se esquecido do apelido que o humano usava. — É, são vinte e cinco mesmo, e você sen… Yixing?

— Sou bem velho — concluiu rindo, tendo o som da risada do outro lhe adentrar os ouvidos.

— Por favor, senhor Zhang, conta pra mim — pediu novamente, quase implorando, finalmente se sentindo confortável com o humano, por mais que Yixing se mantivesse rígido, era possível sentir o clima ameno.

— Tenho trinta e nove, Junmyeon. Me explica essa história de idade humana, achei interessante. — Tentou tirar o foco da sua idade logo para que ele não se sentisse mais velho do que já era.

— No petshop, eles usavam nossa idade de animal, porque falavam que que animais tinham que se separar de pessoas normais — contou dando os ombros como se tivesse ouvido muito isso ao longo de sua vida, e de fato tinha.

— Céus, que horrível! — falou realmente decepcionado com o tratamento que davam para Junmyeon. — Nunca mais você vai precisar passar por isso, ok? Você é tão normal quanto eu, embora eu já esteja velhinho. — Descontraiu no final para aliviar a tensão do ambiente.

— Ninguém nunca me tratou igual o senhor me trata — afirmou baixinho, quase não dando para escutar, vendo o sorriso do humano crescer. — Muito obrigado, senhor Zhang.

— Estou fazendo o mínimo, não agradeça. — Sentia seu ego inflado pela afirmação do híbrido, sentia que era especial para o Kim e isso bastava já. — Depois da consulta queria te levar no SPA do hotel, eu particularmente me hospedo naquele hotel só por causa dele.

— Desculpa Yixing, mas eu vou recusar a oferta — respondeu constrangido, não queria se explicar muito pois ia acabar falando coisas que não devia.

— Por que? 

Junmyeon queria sumir naquele momento.

— Senhor, quer dizer Yixing, o corpo de um híbrido tem lugares que são sensíveis, que um humano não saberia lidar direito — falou apontando para as orelhinhas.

— Ah tá, perdão, eu não sabia. 

Se recordou de Yifan lhe contando enquanto o coelho estava no provador, que as orelhas e a cauda de um híbrido são lugares sensíveis, e que são aqueles lugares que se deve fazer carinho para agradar o híbrido. Ainda não tinha feito nada, sentia que estava pisando em ovos com o Kim, queria ter sua confiança antes fazer algo ou pedir por algo do rapaz.

— Você vai voltar para a China, né? — questionou o coelho, estranhando o tempo grande de silêncio.

— Falando nisso, temos que arrumar seu documento e seu passaporte, vou mandar a Shijie ver isso ainda hoje, voltarei semana que vem e sem condições de voltar sem você. — Yixing viu pela primeira vez o sorriso aberto do híbrido ao concluir a frase, achou até que tinha feito algo de engraçado.

— Obrigado. — As orelhinhas estavam baixas, os olhos marejados, o Zhang havia deixado o Kim sem palavras.

O almoço passou em silêncio após isso, foram para o médico logo em seguida surpreendendo ambos, pois acharam que seria uma experiência pior do que realmente foi. No final era apenas um mal jeito no rabinho, com o aval do médico, em poucos dias estaria tudo em ordem.

Na noite o Kim ficou no quarto esperando o Zhang voltar, o que demorou; zapeou todos os canais abertos da TV; dormiu sentado encostado na cabeceira da cama, com o rosto tombado em cima do próprio ombro. Quando o humano viu aquela cena, sorriu aberto, já tinha percebido que o híbrido estava ficando à vontade perto de si e isso era uma grande conquista, tendo em vista que ele tinha matado todas as plantas de seu quarto por esquecer de por água, se não fosse a governanta da casa ele teria dado os gatos embora.

Ajeitou o coelho trazendo-o para se deitar à cama, seu corpo se agarrou no do Zhang querendo que ele ficasse ali.

— Fica Yixing, não quero que durma no sofá, é desconfortável — pediu com a voz sonolenta e manhosa.

Não queria ocupar o espaço alheio do híbrido, mas tendo ele puxando o Zhang para que se deitasse ao seu lado ficava difícil, ainda pelos fatores do chinês ter uma reunião logo de manhã, além do cheiro de menta do outro no colchão, era tão gostoso, o favorito do humano. Isso aumentava a fascinação que o Yixing começava a nutrir pelo híbrido, era um rapaz bonito e bem apessoado, mas era um rapaz ainda e não queria que o coelho pensasse que o humano estava consigo só por causa do sexo.

Deitou de barriga para cima, distante o híbrido que tinha se apossado de um dos lados da cama enorme na qual estavam. Olhando para o teto branco do quarto o Zhang aproveitou para desligar a TV, restando apenas as luzes de Seul que entravam pela sacada de cortinas abertas. Olhou para o corpo descoberto, aparentemente com calor e viu leves espasmos no rabinho felpudo e brilhante, segundo recomendação médica, deveria passar pomada na região.

No começo o Zhang ficou um pouco decepcionado consigo mesmo, ao ter um Kim Junmyeon incidindo com veemência sobre a aplicação da pomada, mas no final acabou aceitando que seria o híbrido a fazer aquilo, tendo abertura para descer para o SPA do hotel. Cobriu-se sentindo a pele arrepiar pelo frio do ar condicionado, e olhou mais uma vez de relance para o outro, que tinha espasmos nas orelhas cumpridas, seu corpo ressoava baixinho e o cheiro de menta se expandia invadindo o nariz alheio.

Se sentindo em paz pela tranquilidade alheia o Zhang pode dormir.

No dia seguinte o humano acordou como sempre, olhando a cidade escura já agitada ele tateou o móvel ao lado da cama em busca de olhar as horas, se surpreendendo com o horário, acabou sorrindo. Poderia voltar para a cama, então pôs o despertador no horário que gostaria de acordar e virou para o lado podendo dormir novamente.

Mais tarde, com a claridade começando a adentrar o quarto, Yixing acordou novamente sem a presença do despertador, mas já não tinha tempo para continuar dormindo. Se surpreendeu ao sentir um peso incomum sobre si, percebendo que estava com o rosto do outro sobre seu peitoral e a respiração constante do híbrido ressoava sobre o tecido fino do seu pijama.

O humano se mexeu um pouco vagaroso, para não acordar o rapaz que deitava apoiado em si. O que não deu muito certo, graças ao despertador do celular que começou a tocar, se apressou em desligar sem ao menos desviando o olhar do híbrido deitado; percebeu quando as orelhinhas ficaram firmes e o rabinho mexeu, mas logo voltaram a se acalmar, com um Junmyeon deitado em sono profundo.

Naquele momento ele olhou para a garrafa de whisky e suspirou, não sentiu a mínima vontade de ingerir o álcool, com certeza foi pelo horário estendido que ficou no SPA do hotel, pôs a água para esquentar e separou um dos macarrões instantâneos que havia comprado para situações como aquela. Estando com a pasta de investimentos junto com o notebook aberto na bancada ele relia aquela proposta, era lucrativa demais, ao mesmo tempo que era ambiciosa, claramente um investimento de risco, porém quando ia olhar a margem de crescimento da empresa, via todo o atrevimento, o crescimento surreal de mais de quarenta por cento mostrava que eles não estavam para brincadeira.

Zitao já tinha lhe avisado sobre o ponto fora da curva que aquela empresa era. O Huang estava de olho em uma parceria com a empresa antes mesmo do Zhang ter sido convidado, afinal Yixing era dono de uma das marcas de maquiagem mais bem sucedidas da China, então como uma marca de roupa não podia se lançar em conjunto, no país comunista? Tudo isso enquanto Yixing aproveitava para expandir seu mercado na ação em conjunto para Coreia e Tailândia, vantajoso para ambas as partes.

Terminou de comer o macarrão instantâneo se ajeitando na banqueta estreita e respondendo alguns e-mails, solicitando algumas coisas que podia cuidar pela distância. Já pensava em entrar em contato com professores de mandarim, cantonês e inglês para o híbrido, além de provavelmente ter de ir atrás de professores de exatas. 

Não sabia do que o Kim iria gostar, se ele fosse querer entrar em uma faculdade e etc…

Muitas coisas para se pensar e quando deu por si já era hora de se aprontar e descer para o hall do hotel para fazer um café da manhã descente.

Acordou Junmyeon, fazendo o coelho manhoso ir tomar banho, era engraçada e fofa a preguiça do híbrido, externava todo o sentimento interno de Yixing, visto que ambos queriam ficar de cama aquele dia, por mais que o final de semana logo estivesse aí para eles descansarem.

Não demorou muito para o Kim assumir aquela postura reclusa, ao lado do executivo vestido em um terno caro e com os cabelos escuros penteados em um topete alinhado. 

Junmyeon deixava visível que se sentia acuado perante a postura do outro. Cumprimentou o Huang que estava tão bem vestido quanto Yixing e desatou a conversar baixinho com Yifan que compartilhava do certo receio do híbrido de coelho.

— Bom, vocês nos acompanharão, peço que não façam nada, nem falem nada; essa é uma reunião importante, então por favor se comportem — explicou Zitao olhando para ambos, vendo a diferença de comportamento; enquanto Yifan revirou os olhos com aquela cara de deboche e o Kim assentiu olhando para o prato cheio de frutas, memorizando aquilo como um mandamento.

Foi surpreendente para o Wu quanto para Junmyeon, quando chegaram na empresa que ia acontecer nas negociações e deram de cara com um híbrido de gato, Park Baekhyun era o nome dele. Menor que Junmyeon, cabelos claros, quase brancos e olhos azuis. Soube dentro da sala de reuniões que ele era o CEO daquela empresa, responsável pelo crescimento surpreendente, embora o Kim não soubesse ler coisas mais densas e complicadas, ou entender os gráficos que passavam na televisão. Tinha começado a nutrir uma admiração pelo rapaz, pois sempre ouvia que híbridos eram subordinados dos outros, nunca comandavam.

Estava entediado olhando a discussão por uma quantidade de valor após a vírgula que ele não entendia, muito menos sobre o porquê de aquilo ser tão importante, quando a reunião foi interrompida por outro híbrido, que trajava um suéter quadriculado com uma camisa social por baixo em conjunto da calça social. 

— Perdão pela interrupção, esse é o meu marido Park Kyungsoo — apresentou o rapaz, dando espaço para que o híbrido recém chegado de cabelos negros se sentasse no colo do outro felino, surpreendendo a todos.

— Perdão pela intromissão, espero que façamos um bom negócio. — A polidez da fala mostrava o requinte, por mais que fossem híbridos a aura de inteligência e poder que emanava deles era difícil do Kim e o Wu não ficarem cativados.

Numa troca de olhares rápida com Yifan viu o terceiro investidor, um homem mais velho com a pele tão pálida quanto a do híbrido de cabelos claros, apertar as mãos uma contra a outra num semblante um pouco mais rígido que o comum, foi quando a voz mais grossa do felino de cabelos negros sobre o colo de Baekhyun reverberou pela sala chamando a atenção do Kim.

— Se me permite dizer, senhor? — questionou ao mais velho, enquanto os secretários do homem ficaram tão rígidos quanto o velho.

— Osaka.

— Então, senhor Osaka, nos termos que passamos para você tínhamos combinado o lucro de vinte e seis por cento sendo fico, com o juros exponencial de zero vírgula dois por cento ao ano, num contrato com o período de sete anos, entretanto no contrato que tem nos oferecido o termo dos juros estão numa taxa contínua de vinte e oito por cento ao ano. Acha que estamos dando pouco dinheiro para o senhor? — questionou arqueando a sobrancelha mostrando o contrato para Baekhyun que olhava negando.

Com a calculadora em mãos, Kyungsoo começou a divagar sobre a margem de lucro e explicar coisas que na cabeça de Junmyeon não faziam sentido. A atenção do híbrido de coelho só voltou a mesa quando o velho que estava sendo confrontado a minutos com incontáveis argumentos por parte de ambos os híbridos, se exaltou: 

— Isso é impossível, estão me acusando de um roubo no percentual de lucro?! 

— Mas os números não negam, senhor. — Não tardou em tentar amenizar a situação, Baekhyun era mais que paciente para situações assim, onde achavam que só pelo fato de serem híbridos não eram inteligente o suficiente.

— Isso é um ultraje comigo e com a minha empresa, desonram o nome da minha família ao fazer isso. — O velho continuou sem se importar muito com o que Baekhyun havia dito.

— Então nós iremos alterar o percentual de lucro para que fique correto para ambos os lados. — Estimulava o comércio amistoso entre eles.

Yixing estava revirando os olhos, a atitude do velho estava lhe enchendo a paciência, já foi provado e explicitado que ele estaria sonegando receptação de imposto sob o fator de invisibilidade de um baixo lucro, uma clara falcatrua para que o velho no final saísse com um lucro muito maior que todos os participantes daquela mesa em questão.

— O contrato está perfeito como está, como sempre esses híbridos de merda não sabem o que fazem! — exaltou-se, por pouco não batendo os punhos no tampo de vidro da mesa.

Junmyeon viu o momento que a mão do Huang apertou a coxa de Yifan, e o maxilar inferior trincou mostrando uma expressão dura e seria, quase raivosa. O Kim estava temeroso sobre o clima que estava se formando naquela reunião, buscou o olhar de Yixing que em resposta lhe olhou com carinho, mostrando que estava tudo bem.

— Creio que não quer perder uma parceria conosco, visto os contatos que temos com o cenário comercial chinês; a Hallyu se mantém bem lucrativa para aqueles que permanecem do nosso lado — afirmou Baekhyun rígido com uma ponta de acidez no comentário, dando a entender muito nas entrelinhas.

Aquele comentário fez Zitao e Yixing sorrirem e acenarem em conjunto, dando mais força a fala do híbrido, que se mantinha calmo na situação.

— Não ousaria a chamar meus concorrentes, você mesmo sabe que meus lucros são os mais sólidos. — A sombra de desespero no rosto do velho era inquietante.

— Creio que não é muito favorável para nossa empresa e para os nossos investidores, alguém que passa a perna nas negociações. Posso refazer o contrato e dar continuidade a negociação ou o senhor vai se retirar? — O híbrido de gato com seus olhos carregados de ímpeto mostrando que dentro daquela sala quem mandava era ele e seu esposo.

O velho respirou fundo e se sentou unindo as mãos e se apoiando na mesa de vidro.

— Podemos continuar, por favor.

Daí pra frente o Kim estava hipnotizado, completamente admirado no casal de híbridos. A reunião seguiu em harmonia, demorando um pouco mais do que deveria, mas ainda assim foi revigorante, tanto para Junmyeon, quanto para Yifan. O híbrido de lince estava completamente embasbacado, ele sabia sobre como inteligência era importante, mas não imaginava que seria tão satisfatório ver o casal lidar com o preconceito de maneira sofisticada e requintada, fazendo o velho engolir as palavras.

Depois da reunião e do almoço que compartilharam juntos do casal de híbridos todos estavam novamente surpresos. O Huang digitava ávido no tablet sobre o passado dos dois, achando coisas muito satisfatórias sobre a dupla. Eles não eram um casal, e sim um trisal, casados com o humano Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo trabalhavam de modelo para a própria marca de roupas, além da rede de hotel que era já um negócio de família, provindo dos Park's.

— Ah! Quem dera se eu no futuro chegar a ser tão bem sucedido quanto Baekhyun — disse com os olhos brilhantes, o Zhang estava orgulhoso do Kim pensar assim e queria ajudá-lo o máximo possível.

— Sim, você viu o quão inteligente eles são? — questionou Wu sorrindo alegre.

— Sim, muito interessante — respondeu Zitao com uma leve pontada de ciúmes, ele gostava de ser único para o Yifan, assim como o híbrido era único para si.

Yixing não perdeu tempo, encostou a cabeça no encosto do carro e dormiu, sua mente estava cansada por causa da falcatrua do investidor japonês, tiveram que revisar todos contratos, tópico por tópico, mas foi necessário por causa do levantamento de um certo favoritismo para com os investidores chineses.

Foi cansativo e maçante, mas pela a alegria do híbrido de coelho, valeu a pena.


	3. Ensine seu coelhinho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, eu completei a história já e decidi retomar as postagens dela aqui, então vim pra terminar o que eu comecei kkkkk 
> 
> Capítulo betado pela Gabi que vem me salvando muito ❤️❤️

Estava quentinho, até demais e se sentia incomodado. 

Era um misto de sensações estranhas. O silêncio de Yixing, a frieza do humano. A cauda coberta pela calça moletom e as orelhas bem escondidas pelo capuz do, mesmo, dobradas para trás e presas pelo boné. Aquilo estava dando dor de cabeça a Junmyeon.

Ele e Yixing haviam conversado a última vez antes de descerem do avião particular de Zitao. Conversaram como família, com acolhimento, embora o período na Coreia tivesse aberto brechas para que Junmyeon se sentisse mais livre com Yixing, para que ele não tivesse tanto medo de humanos em geral, mas ainda mantinha um certo receio. 

Junymeon carregava sua mala com uma mão apenas, digitando com dificuldade para Yifan e buscando entender o distanciamento do Zhang, o que por ocupação do híbrido de lince não foi respondido imediatamente. Voltavam junto com a pequena comitiva que o empresário portava, sua secretária e mais três homens que não conhecia até a viagem para China, foi perceptível que eles também não conheciam ao Kim, o estranhamento foi sutil, mas evidente de ambos os lados; Yixing se despediu dos homens e seguido por ele o híbrido reverenciou, mantendo-se em silêncio.

— Shijie, tire a manhã de folga também, vou me ausentar da empresa para cuidar de Junmyeon e arrumar provisões para o ensino dele. — Deu início em chinês, sem nem perceber, não se atentou ao híbrido ao seu lado.

— Senhor conheço uma mulher que pode ensiná-lo, foi a mesma que me ensinou coreano, consigo garantir sigilo absoluto — frisou a última parte mostrando o diferencial da mulher, fazendo o Zhang se atentar sobre a proibição de híbridos em seu país.

Era um homem de negócios, quebrava regras e leis mais do que gostaria, mas era tudo tão bem tramitado que nem ao menos ser punido podia. Agora com aquele garoto-problema em sua posse, ele precisaria ter um cuidado acima do que estava tendo e sua secretária era rápida como ninguém, fazendo jus ao cargo que lhe era destinado. Shijie estava adiantando muita coisa. 

— Claro, será de grande ajuda, me mande o contato por e-mail que vou contactá-la ainda hoje.

Estavam falando em chinês, aquilo estava muito confuso para Junmyeon que já estava com dor de cabeça pelo aperto em suas orelhas e rabinho. Sua audição, devido a exposição provocada pelas orelhas dobradas, estava sensível, o que amplificava ainda mais a dor. Aquilo tudo estava uma grande merda, queria apenas batata frita sem sal com um copo de refrigerante e depois chocolate branco. 

A ponta do nariz avermelhada e os nós dos dedos brancos apertando a guia da mala de rodinhas mostravam a instabilidade sentimental que o coelho estava sentindo naquele momento, ele só queria ir logo pra onde fossem e se livrar daquelas roupas excessivas, deitar na cama e frustrar-se por ser um completo burro.

Olhava para tudo e não entendia nada, ideogramas e mais ideogramas, aquela língua arrastada estava lhe causando vertigem. Provocado pelo distanciamento de Yixing, o mau humor de Junmyeon estava catastrófico, em termos materiais era como se tivesse um elefante sobre o híbrido, aquele era seu mau humor. 

Em seu desespero Junmyeon trocou um olhar solene com a mulher vestida formalmente frente a eles. Por mais que o salto dela reverberasse em sua mente lhe inflamando a dor de cabeça, ela nunca o havia tratado mal. Foi retribuído na hora, ela sorriu e se aproximou, tocou com os dedos finos e curtos a bochecha rechonchuda do híbrido.

— Foi um prazer te conhecer, Junmyeon, espero conversar mais com você. Me ajude a fazer com que ele coma direito. — Ela sussurrou em coreano, descendo a mão num carinho singelo até os ombros onde apertou com leveza e logo se despediu do Zhang, com uma reverência.

Ali, olhando-a partir, ele se sentia sobrecarregado, era tanta coisa nova, Junmyeon estava tão estressado e principalmente assustado. O distanciamento blasé do chinês lhe zangava, mal percebeu o empresário lhe olhando, esperando uma atitude dele.

— Vamos? — perguntou suave com aquele sorriso superficial, mas ainda solicito.

O coelho nem se deu o trabalho de responder, entregou cuidadosamente a mala ao motorista que a colocou no porta-malas e agradeceu com um acenar breve de cabeça, tendo em vista que falar não iria lhe ajudar em nada, ele permaneceu em silêncio. Entrou no carro sendo seguido pelo humano que logo fechou a escotilha barrando completamente a visão do motorista do fundo do carro, sentiu o olhar de Yixing sobre si e tocou em apenas olhar a paisagem nublada e corrida com vários carros.

— Você está bem? — solicitou o chinês vendo o nariz vermelho franzir-se, era a única coisa visível por causa do capuz que cobria o rosto do híbrido. — Eu fiz algo errado? Está bravo comigo?

Começaram a se mover.

— Você podia ter no mínimo me olhado, um olhar, só isso. Um sorriso, qualquer coisa, não agir como se eu fosse um completo desconhecido andando a quase dois metros de distância, — ele se virou deixando o celular cair em seu colo, suspirando e olhando para o mais velho com a voz chorosa — eu não entendo, por quê? Por que você fez isso comigo? — questionou limpando as lágrimas que desceram.

— Não foi minha intenção te zangar, nunca foi e nunca será. Eu quero apenas o seu bem, coelhinho, mas eu sou uma pessoa famosa, mais do que eu gostaria, eu preciso tomar medidas que façam as pessoas externas, mídias, paparazzis e qualquer outra pessoa que não tem acesso ao meu círculo íntimo, achar que somos apenas funcionário e chefe, pois assim eu preservo você. — Ele explicou buscando o toque das mãos do híbrido, viu mais lágrimas saírem e os lábios se contraírem, seu coração estava palpitando, não queria deixar Junmyeon triste. — Híbridos são proibidos na China, temos que ter todo cuidado possível, entende?

Yixing puxou o rapaz para um abraço deixando que ele encostasse a cabeça em seu peitoral, afrouxou a gravata e acolheu ele da melhor forma possível, ouvindo os soluços baixinhos. Fazendo carinho no ombro alheio ele sentia aquele cheiro de menta impregnado nas roupas do rapaz, aquilo estava sendo um tanto estranho para si, cobrando uma maturidade emocional maior que todos os seus relacionamentos anteriores, afinal eram casos de noites. 

Yixing sempre foi alguém desiludido do amor.

— Aqui é tudo tão diferente, eu sinto tanto medo de não me adaptar ou não aprender. Desculpa senhor Zhang, acho que não sou bom o suficiente para você — sussurrou sentindo mais lágrimas escorrerem, ele estava fragilizado pela mudança repentina em sua vida.

— Você irá, eu tenho certeza, já passou por bastante coisa. Eu acredito que irá conseguir, eu estou aqui com você — explicou secando as lágrimas do rapaz.

Junmyeon se permitiu abraçar o humano, sentindo o coração dele bater acelerado; mesmo que estivesse com uma camada espessa de roupas ele sentia nitidamente o aperto da mão do mais velho em seu ombro. Respirou o perfume amadeirado que pairava suave nas roupas do outro, permitindo-se ficar naquele carinho.

Chegando na casa do chinês, o híbrido estava um pouco estarrecido com o tamanho do lugar, desceu do carro na garagem coberta vendo pingos suaves de chuva começando a molhar o jardim bem cuidado, estava se sentindo melancólico e o dia não colaborava muito. Ouviu as recomendações dadas em chinês ao motorista, este que sorria para o Zhang.

Aguardou ao lado do outro até que ele terminasse para que assim entrassem em casa, não se surpreendendo. Junmyeon viu um lugar bem mobiliado em tons claros, a parede em cinza claro como o céu de fora, e as mobílias em tom branco, a única coisa que destoava disso era uma TV gigantesca, maior que a do hotel, que Junmyeon já considerava grande.

Percebeu a sua frente uma mesa com o tampo de vidro, com quatorze lugares, maior do que tudo que ele tinha visto. As luminárias baixas na ilha da cozinha e da mesa davam um clima mais receptivo no local, em compensação, a sala ali a frente, como em conceito aberto, tinha um lustre em espiral. O teto alto deixava o lugar maior do que parecia ser, era sufocante e se sentia pequeno demais, indefeso demais, era só mais uma nuance de si.

— Sua casa é muito bonita Yixing — murmurou baixinho.

— Obrigado, é tudo coisa de decorador, por mim eu moraria em um apartamento menor, mas como eu tenho que dar jantares e fazer eventos, uma casa assim impõe respeito.

O híbrido apenas concordou, vendo uma mulher aparecendo no corredor e sorrindo para Yixing. Ela veio agitada cumprimentando o Zhang como se fosse um bebê, falando em chinês com o rapaz, conferindo-lhe por inteiro.

— Mei, esse é Junmyeon, um rapaz que eu conheci na Coreia. — Ele apresentou o híbrido em chinês para a mulher que não entendia nada de coreano.

Mas ainda assim ela foi muito receptiva com o rapaz, recebeu uma reverência do híbrido e se surpreendeu com a educação de Junmyeon, geralmente não reverenciavam uma simples funcionária como ela.

— Como é o seu nome, jovem? — Ela perguntou sorrindo amistosa.

O Kim ficou olhando sem entender nada, seu rosto estava ficando vermelho, ele estava se sentindo constrangido e quase chorando novamente, Yixing percebendo interviu:

— Ele não sabe mandarim, Qiyi. Preciso contratar alguém para ensiná-lo.

— Ah, que triste! — exclamou a mulher.

— O nome dele é Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon, ele é um híbrido — explicou se virando para o Kim, o trazendo para próximo de si e olhando para o híbrido. Continuou a explicar, agora em coreano: — Ela é a Mei Qiyi, minha governanta, qualquer coisa que você precisar ela poderá te ajudar. Pode tirar as coisas e deixar suas orelhas livres. — Ele terminou passando a mão pelos ombros largos do híbrido.

Em uma mímica engraçada, a mulher pediu a mala de Junmyeon e Yixing não se aguentou, riu alto recebendo um tapa em seu braço, da governanta. Já Junmyeon ficou feliz que ele estava rindo, era uma coisa que fazia pouco pelo que o Kim havia percebido nas semanas que estavam juntos, adorou ver a felicidade alheia, queria mais sorrisos do outro.

— Ela está pedindo para levar a mala até o quarto que você vai ficar — comentou entre risadas, fazendo o Kim entender finalmente o que aquela mímica estranha queria dizer.

Ele entregou a mala vendo a mulher logo sair, em direção ao corredor. Yixing foi até a geladeira e viu que Mei tinha lhe preparado o chá de menta, esverdeado, bem condensado como gostava, com cubos de gelo, refrescante; aquilo lhe lembrou Junmyeon na hora, retirou uma garrafa d'água e ofereceu ao híbrido que aceitou.

— Eu … Isso é tão diferente. — O Kim comentou girando ao redor de si mesmo, olhando a grandeza do ambiente.

— Você se acostuma, é solitário, mas você se acostuma — respondeu achando estranhamente bonito o brilho no olhar do híbrido.

Prontamente ele retirou o boné e o capuz do moletom, finalmente livrando as orelhinhas cumpridas do aperto, sentindo sua dor de cabeça aliviar consideravelmente. Mexeu-as percebendo a dormência e formigamento, precisava apenas tirar aquela quantidade excessiva de roupas e tomar um banho, voltar para o quarto e dormir.

— Vem, vou te apresentar a casa. — Chamou o Zhang entusiasmado.

  
  
  


As coisas vinham dando certo, Junmyeon estava se adaptando, ainda que devagar, tinha aulas todos os dias da semana, com exceção de sábados e domingos. 

Ele conversava bastante com Yifan e estava até ensinando um pouco de coreano para a senhora Mei que cuidava de si como uma verdadeira mãe, teve quase que instantaneamente um apreço pela mulher, que lhe tratava muito bem, bem até demais, sempre muito disposta e solicita.

Já fazia um mês que estava na China, estava sendo alfabetizado em dois idiomas, mandarim e o coreano, para assim prosseguir com o cantonês e o inglês. Mas nem tudo era flores, Yixing aparecia em casa após anoitecer, comia com muita insistência e logo após se trancava no escritório, o híbrido sentia falta do Yixing da Coreia, do mais velho que lhe acolhia com abraços e carinhos de quando chegaram na China. Kim Junmyeon simplesmente se sentia carente, o Zhang fazia falta para si de uma forma que não conseguia contabilizar, ainda era algo novo para si.

Era sábado, de verão. Estava cansado. Junmyeon estudou a manhã inteira, a tarde ficou no jardim traseiro da casa, lia sentado numa cadeira de praia mesmo que ainda estivesse nos livros infantis, ele se descobriu um amante de livros, isso o ajudava ainda mais.

Tendo já lido uma boa parte de seu dia ele olhava para a piscina, que refletia o nublado do céu, parou para refletir sua vida que mudou drasticamente em pouquíssimo tempo. Refletiu sobre tudo, até sobre o clima que estava ensolarado pela manhã e nublado ao fim da tarde, alguns trovões ressoavam ao longe, com certeza irá chover a noite.

  
  
  


Conversava com a governanta sentado na banqueta de ferro, com o rosto apoiado sobre os cotovelos, olhava a mulher cozinhar querendo aprender, se sentia muito bem ali no quentinho da sala ouvindo os pingos de chuva tocando o vidro panorâmico da janela. Olhou para a porta quando os passos leves dele se fizeram audíveis pela garagem, pouco tempo depois o humano abriu a porta com o paletó em mãos e o tronco ensopado, os fios negros bem aparados estavam pingando.

Junmyeon não perdeu tempo, correu até Yixing e segurou a maleta e o paletó do homem, que estava um pouco atordoado pela chuva que parecia se intensificar ainda mais.

— Vai tomar banho, vou levar essa peça pra lavanderia e deixo sua maleta no escritório, ok? Vai tomar um banho pra não ficar gripado. — Kim o intimou a ir falando severo, tirando da boca as palavras da mulher que iria fazer o mesmo.

O chinês sem chance de contestação foi, foi pensando em como era completamente domado pelo coelhinho e como aquilo era completamente natural. Pensava também sobre como seria alguém fora do seu círculo íntimo lhe tratando assim — riu baixinho andando pelo corredor da casa —, provavelmente moveria uma ação contra, mas como era Junmyeon e no máximo Mei que lhe tratavam assim ele ficava tranquilo.

Enquanto isso Junmyeon levou o paletó até a lavanderia, estendendo-o cuidadosamente, se aproveitou e enxugou a maleta de Yixing, abrindo e conferindo para saber se tinha algo molhado, mas por sorte o couro era impermeável.

Não costumava ir até o escritório, na verdade aquele cômodo era um tanto quanto restrito, Junmyeon não era bagunceiro, mas ainda assim aquele lugar continha uma seriedade que gerava um incômodo, abriu as portas de cedro europeu, caminhou sentindo o cheiro típico de um incenso de menta. Se sentia muito bem, afinal sabia de seu cheiro, mas não sabia que era o preferido do mais velho, de modo tolo achou que era por sua causa.

E de fato era, o cheiro que o Zhang encontrou no banheiro era o mesmo que ele sentiu quando dormiu na mesma cama que o coelho, ainda na Coreia, aquilo foi um detalhe que deu início a uma chuva de pensamentos na mente do mais velho. Porém ele não lidava com nada que não fosse traçado com um plano de metas, um homem totalmente físico, corpóreo. 

Um pouco lerdo para aquilo que necessita da subjetividade sentimental. Se queria sexo ele encontrava fácil, as coisas se resumiam a um tesão momentâneo e fugaz que incendiava o corpo e o fazia parar com alguém que lhe agradasse previamente, mas isso era tão incomum, ele lidava melhor com negócios do que com sentimentos, embora fosse totalmente compreensivo, pelo menos com Junmyeon a simpatia foi instantânea.

Uma empatia narcótica, algo que começou com um desejo de cuidado e proteção, agora lhe perseguia, o cheiro de menta ou o coelho de pelúcia que Qiyi deu para Junmyeon — afirmando ser parecido consigo — e ele fazia o favor de esquecer pela casa cabendo assim a Yixing levar ao quarto do rapaz para flagrá-lo em poucas roupas — ou às vezes sem roupa alguma —, já dormindo. Tinha se ausentado mais da residência por causa de questionamentos que cercavam sua mente, além do trabalho exaustivo, era um mês de uma certa convivência forçada que estava gerando controvérsias dentro de si.

Era narcótico no sentido de corruptivo, corroía Yixing com seus pensamentos, porém ao mesmo tempo sentia uma certa carência do outro, gostava da forma que ele parecia o tempo todo se importar consigo. As pessoas costumavam se preocupar com status, poder, dinheiro e glória; ter alguém que nutria coisas boas por si de modo verdadeiro era raridade, por isso cultivava com cautela as pessoas em sua intimidade ao mesmo tempo que prezava por aquelas que ocupavam um lugar em seu coração.

Escutou a porta de seu quarto abrindo e presumiu que fosse o híbrido, estava no banheiro da suíte, não ouvia os passos pelo quarto, por tanto não podia ser a mulher, visto que ela não sabia ser discreta enquanto andava. Continuou seu banho até ouvir batidas suaves na porta.

— Senhor Zhang, eu separei suas roupas. — Esperou até ouvir um "obrigado" pela porta do banheiro. — Posso pedir para que o senhor jante comigo hoje? Ou prefere que eu leve a comida no seu escritório como de costume? 

Do outro lado da porta Junmyeon estava quase se batendo de insegurança, não queria atrapalhar o outro de forma alguma, talvez ele tivesse compromissos e coisas do trabalho para acertar. Se sentia tapado, com medo de sua voz, de estar tremendo demais, até mesmo medo de pensar que estava sendo patético.

— Claro, só preciso acabar aqui — explicou o chinês sorrindo enquanto olhava a porta.

 _"Droga, até o sotaque dele é bonitinho, mil vezes que droga_ _",_ pensou o chinês.

Junmyeon se xingou ao sair do quarto, _claro para o quê?_ Pensou o coelhinho, _seria claro para o jantar comigo, ou para levar a comida no escritório?_ Ele estava um pouco nervoso demais e aquela casa grande demais lhe dava medo naquele momento.

Sentou na banqueta encostando a testa no mármore negro italiano da ilha da cozinha escutando o mexer dos utensílios nas panelas que a mulher administrava muito bem.

— Deu certo? — perguntou ela e em resposta ele murmurou um "não sei" apático, assustando até mesmo ela.

Pouco tempo depois o humano apareceu na cozinha em conceito aberto surpreendendo a todos, a bandeja de comida já estava pronta para ser levada ao escritório. Sentou ao lado do híbrido que parecia abatido com o rosto colado na pedra escura e fria, num impulso levou as mãos até às costas dele acariciando com carinho.

— Está tudo bem? — questionou em coreano para que a compreensão do mais novo fosse completa.

Nem uma resposta íntegra recebeu, apenas ele mexendo as orelhas numa afirmação diferenciada. Quando na verdade o corpo dele sentia falta do calor do humano; por isso ele estava um tanto quanto rígido, tentava se controlar, mas era impossível. O rabinho mexendo denunciava muito do rapaz.

Por um momento o mais velho quis levar a mão ali, naquela bolinha felpuda e marrom que se mexia, mas não queria invadir o espaço pessoal do híbrido, já tinha percebido que ele era tímido e que principalmente criava barreiras entre as pessoas que conhecia.

Yinxing já tinha percebido que ele era muito restrito, que não deixava quase ninguém entrar no seu espaço privado, seu quarto era um cômodo que nem a equipe de limpeza que trabalhava para o chinês podia entrar, e que incrivelmente estava sempre limpo. Zitao ainda por cima lhe questionava sobre os cuidados do híbrido, por causa que toda semana Yifan ia para a casa do Zhang a pedido do coelhinho, pelo menos um dia da semana eles passavam juntos.

Mas o Huang não sabia que Yixing estava um pouco ausente com o Kim.

— Achei que não fosse jantar conosco — falou um pouco surpreso sem desviar do carinho que recebia nas costas.

— Eu respondi.

— Não foi muito preciso, senhor Zhang. — Virou o rosto para encarar o humano.

— Yixing, Junmyeon, sou seu amigo não seu dono. — Ele indicava com firmeza para que o híbrido entendesse. 

E inclusive gostava de como ele com sotaque coreano tentava falar seu nome em chinês, mas entendia que toda vez que ele se sentia inseguro tentava falar de modo mais polido possível, por isso fazia o máximo para que ele se sentisse confortável, embora percebesse uma certa timidez recente quando estavam juntos.

Eles juntos, conversando, era algo um pouco raro, mas o mais velho sempre conversava com Mei sobre a alimentação e as tarefas, até mesmo sobre o aprendizado dele, recebendo sempre coisas muito positivas.

— Perdão Yixing — respondeu em mandarim, fazendo um sorriso nascer no rosto do outro.

— Você está melhorando, sabia que ia se acostumar. 

Ele não viu, mas aquilo deixou Junmyeon mais tímido que o normal. A mulher colocou os pratos já feitos na mesa, sorrindo para ambos, era engraçado ver que os dois comiam rápido pela fome. O mais velho elogiava a comida da mulher frequentemente, tendo sempre um aceno de cabeça do híbrido em concordância.

Terminaram o jantar em uma conversa agradável, embora o híbrido tenha preferido ficar aproveitando a salada que a mulher preparou. Porém depois do jantar como já era de costume o mais velho ficou em seu escritório enquanto o híbrido — em seu quarto — olhava pela janela fechada a cidade longínqua, enquanto chovia. 

Junmyeon não tinha nada para fazer, entendia muito pouco da tv para aproveitar integralmente, não queria ler, se sentia particularmente cansado.

Deitou segurando a pelúcia marrom no qual não havia decidido um nome ainda, olhou o teto até que sem perceber adormeceu. Acordou assustado, estava tendo outro pesadelo, eram sempre iguais, sempre Yixing estava lhe devolvendo, dizendo que nunca lhe fora útil, nem nunca lhe satisfez; misto a trovoadas e uma ventania revolta.

Seu coração estava acelerado, seu corpo com frio, as luzes tremulantes dos raios iluminavam o quarto, ele não queria ficar sozinho; estava chorando mais uma vez, ele não queria ser um incômodo para Yixing, porém sentia tanto medo, não queria ser devolvido.

Levantou da cama se sentindo enérgico pelo misto de sensações sentidas, ele queria apenas se sentir bem. O piso frio não era um problema, ele pisava tão rápido que nem sentia direito a frieza do lugar. Andou pelo corredor carregando a pelúcia, quando parou de frente para a porta ele pensou em bater, pensou em entrar direto, não queria ser invasivo, mas já não estava sendo? 

Abriu a porta do quarto olhando para a cama de casal, caminhou devagar entrando e sentindo o cheiro natural do humano ali e chamou pelo mais velho.

— Senhor Zhang — chamou com a voz suave, tinha receio dele ficar bravo consigo, apesar do medo que sentia. — Senhor Zhang.

— Hm — respondeu um pouco letárgico. — Junmyeon? 

— Posso dormir com você? Tive um pesadelo. — Seu coração acelerava ainda mais, a voz estava embargada e densa. 

— Feche a porta e venha aqui — chamou o híbrido, afastando o edredom. 

E assim o coelho fez, fechou a porta ainda ansioso e se aproximou da cama, subindo com cautela.

— Senhor Zhang, me desculpe por isso.

O híbrido apenas deitou se aconchegando no humano, que não tinha tato pra lidar com a situação, mas estava gostando, principalmente do cheirinho de menta que ele exalava. Abraçou o corpo de Junmyeon ainda letárgico e fez um carinho nas orelhas cumpridas de coelho.

— É apenas um pesadelo, ele nunca virará realidade — sussurrou sendo abraçado pelo híbrido com força, deixando o calor dele se apossar de si.

— Você promete Yixing? — Buscou confirmação através do olhar. — Promete que nunca vai me devolver? — Solicitou mais uma vez chorando baixinho, porém totalmente audível pela proximidade.

— Esse era o seu pesadelo? — Olhou para o rapaz descendo o carinho para a bochecha, alisando-a com o polegar, vendo-o apenas afirmar com a cabeça. — Eu nunca iria te devolver Junmyeon. Você não é um produto, você é uma pessoa, não pode ser devolvido.

— Me desculpa Yixing — ofegou chorando escondendo o rosto contra a pelúcia que carregava consigo.

— Vem, chega mais perto. Pode dormir, está tudo bem agora. — O humano apertou Junmyeon contra si, o abraçando.

O Kim por sua vez, usando um braço do humano como apoio, ficou ali sentindo o cheiro tão característico do mais velho; olhando a feição delicada enquanto sentia de modo tênue o indicador roçando na ponta interna de sua orelha. Junmyeon sentia seu corpo bem em estar na presença do outro, olhava-o respirar calmo, os ombros largos e a clavícula sendo sombreada pela pouca luz do lugar.

Se sentindo amparado ele enxugou os resquícios de lágrimas e abraçou o coelho de pelúcia se deixando ser envolto pelo sono que estava lhe dominando.

Junmyeon acordou cedo, sentindo uma respiração anormal batendo em se rosto. Acordou meio enfezado e quando abriu os olhos e se deparou com o rosto do chinês extremamente próximo de si, sorriu quase que instantaneamente. Tentou se mover, mas percebeu que estava preso, sua pelúcia tinha escapado de seus braços, suas mãos tocavam o tronco nu enquanto sua cintura era abraçada. Uma das pernas do mais velho estava sobre as suas e ele sentia os pelos da região tocando a si, era estranho e novo, não tinha essa proximidade com ninguém.

Junmyeon não se preocupou e apenas voltou a dormir encostando a testa no peitoral alheio, se aproveitando daquele toque.

Quando acordou mais uma vez, horas depois, dessa vez já dia, estava sozinho na cama, seu coelho de pelúcia estava deitado no travesseiro ao lado onde Yixing tinha dormido, ele ainda conseguia sentir nitidamente o toque do outro sobre sua pele, era inquietante. 

Se levantou agradecendo pela má iluminação do quarto, arrumou a cama como era de costume e abriu a persiana da grande janela.

Saiu andando pela casa pensando no quão constrangedor foi aquilo da madrugada, ele estava de "pijama", era apenas uma camisa larga demais, além de uma cueca; voltava para seu quarto para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

Logo depois desceu para o café da manhã tendo novamente só a companhia de Mei, sendo informado para que, após a refeição, levasse biscoitos que ela tinha feito para o chinês que já tinha ido para o escritório, tomou a sopa de raiz de lótus com rapidez para levar a bandeja ao mais velho.

Deu três leves batidas na enorme porta dupla de cedro negro e entrou para dentro após ouvir o humano. Andou sob o olhar atento do Zhang que mal se atentou sob o incenso aceso sobre a mesa, fazendo o cheiro de menta se expandir pelo lugar. Pôs a bandeja em cima da mesa e logo retirou os objetos, recolhendo-a para levar de volta para cozinha.

— Dormiu bem? — O Zhang questionou abandonando a caneta que mantinha em mãos, virando para o rapaz, percebendo uma timidez.

Timidez no mundo dos negócios significa que você coagiu seu negociador a aceitar seus termos de contrato, que você dobrou uma pessoa segundo os argumentos dados, para que ela se intimide de você e consequentemente faça o que quiser. 

Mas quais eram os termos de Yixing? 

Nem ele sabia, na verdade era ele quem era sempre dobrado por Junmyeon, se ele precisasse estaria sempre disponível, mesmo que se prejudicasse, por isso era uma empatia narcótica, mal sabia ele que isso já era amor, faltando apenas a paixão, mas nada que o corpo do híbrido não desse jeito.

O Kim era lindo e Yixing via isso.

— Dormi sim, inclusive desculpa por isso — falou tentando descontrair com um sorrisinho estampado.

— Não há problema algum, não precisa se preocupar, sempre que não conseguir dormir eu estarei no final do corredor. — A forma carinhosa que ele disse, misturando o chinês com o coreano foi o que fez o híbrido sorrir.

Ele gostava de quando Yixing agia assim consigo, embora ele estivesse afastado, mas pensava o Kim que tudo iria se acertar. Pensou em falar algo, mas apenas pegou a bandeja, sussurrou um obrigado e saiu tímido com o rabinho felpudo mexendo de um lado para o outro.

Por outro lado, o Zhang estava abalado, tinha visto aquele sorriso no rosto do mais novo apenas nos dias subsequentes a sua compra, ele sempre ficava afetado e choroso com pequenas demonstrações de carinho, pouco tinha mudado ainda. 

A sutileza dos olhares dele era captada pelo mais velho, não gostava de ver sempre o medo nos olhos do rapaz. No início de todo contato que ele tinha consigo, ele queria que Junmyeon se sentisse acolhido, não deixou de reparar no corpo do híbrido, ele era bonito, seria inevitável?

Olhar para aquele rabinho que mexia, era como que um ímã, sempre que estava perto do rapaz aquela região estava inquieta. Talvez perguntasse ao mais novo, mas também se sentia envolto numa aura de insegurança, tinha um certo medo de ultrapassar os limites pessoais do híbrido. Embora tivesse acordado com o rosto afundado nos fios castanhos do cabelo do coelho sorvendo o cheiro de menta, isso lhe rendeu um certo susto, estava agarrado ao outro, era familiar ao mesmo tempo que estranho.

Tinha que terminar as tarefas deixadas por sua professora e assim o fez, tentou o máximo entender um excerto de um livro, tinha olhado o caderno com significados dos inúmeros ideogramas que estava aprendendo e nada batia com aquilo, nenhum significado se encaixava ali, até que ele pensou em Yixing. 

O mais velho devia ser muito inteligente, então com certeza ele saberia como lhe ajudar.

Voltou ao escritório carregando seus cadernos e o livro que estava lendo, em conjunto com as anotações sobre a análise do livro, dessa vez era um romance, nada muito profundo, mas nada como um livro infantil dos quais estava acostumado, talvez aquele era o problema, era uma linguagem nova para si. Deu as costumeiras três batidas suaves na porta do escritório e logo ouviu um "pode entrar", se apressou se sentindo tímido sob o olhar dele mais uma vez naquele dia.

— O que precisa? — perguntou Yixing solicito vendo os materiais que o híbrido carregava.

— Eu não entendo um ideograma. — Ele disse num mandarim desleixado.

— É totalmente comum, venha, irei te ajudar — chamou o coelho deixando de lado a avaliação que dava numa proposta de investimento, podia ver isso depois, o essencial já tinha acabado. Viu quando ele colocou os cadernos sobre o móvel, mostrando a palavra no livro. — Você já tá lendo romances assim, eu confesso que demorei bastante pra ter confiança pra isso. — Ele revelou rindo de si mesmo.

— Eu busquei por significados, eu fico anotando as variações dos termos, mas não tem nada que encaixe nessa frase específica, olha. — Indicou com os dedos, mostrando a frase por completo, fazendo o mais velho rir.

— É porque você tá lendo o ideograma sozinho, nesse contexto esse símbolo você lê acompanhado do sucessor, e vira uma junção da base dos dois. — Ele explicou com calma escrevendo em um dos cadernos do Kim.

Pela primeira vez percebeu o quão bonita era a letra dele, muito bem feita para alguém que não estudava há muito tempo.

— Obrigado, acho que vou voltar pro meu quarto — falou abaixando as orelhinhas cumpridas de coelho, se sentindo tímido novamente.

— Quer continuar lendo pra mim? Assim treinamos a sua pronúncia também. — Fechou o notebook, o pondo de lado na mesa e batendo para que Junmyeon sentasse ali.

O rosto do híbrido ficou um pouco mais avermelhado, e as orelhinhas nem levantaram mais, o rabinho balançava muito. O Zhang percebia a alegria revestida de timidez, se alegrando também, gostava da presença do hibrido. Viu ele se sentando de frente para si, na posição de lótus. Queria não ficar olhando muito para as coxas grossas do rapaz, mas conforme ele lia, seu olhar passava por ali mais vezes que o necessário.

Kim era corrigido sempre que necessário, o que acabou sendo de grande ajuda, pois o coelho não tinha com quem treinar isso além da professora. Mei amava quando ele errava, afirmava que ele ficava fofo e que dava vontade de apertar as suas bochechas. Ali não, com Yixing era pontual, ele sempre falava o que estava errado visando o aprendizado do híbrido, distribuía diversos elogios sobre a velocidade de aprendizado de Junmyeon, o que estava inflando o ego do rapaz.

— Você está melhor no mandarim do que eu esperava — afirmou se aproximando de Junmyeon vendo um sorriso feliz nascer em seus lábios. — Vou começar a falar apenas em chinês com você, ok? Sinto que você já tem uma ampla capacidade de compreensão.

— Se você for devagar, acho que está tudo certo. — O Kim pediu sendo logo atendido pelo humano. — Fico tão feliz de estar aprendendo, achei que não fosse me adaptar. — Ele disse maravilhado, descendo da mesa.

Deu um abraço apertado no humano como forma de agradecimento, sussurrou um "obrigado" e ficou ali no colo de Yixing, enquanto o mais velho estava um pouco surpreso. Tantas barreiras físicas quebradas em dias, ele sentia que seu coração não iria aguentar, já previa sua queda antes mesmo de se jogar do precipício. 

O Zhang apenas passou os braços pela cintura do híbrido sentindo abaixo de seu braço o rabinho mexer de forma empolgada, retribuiu o abraço sentindo direto da fonte o cheiro refrescante de menta e principalmente o calor do rapaz, parecia que seu corpo era consideravelmente mais quente que o corpo de um simples humano comum.


End file.
